


I'm That Friend

by niallergirl17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Niall, Niall-centric, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!! please like or comment<br/>FInally finished!!!</p></blockquote>





	I'm That Friend

**I'm** **that** **friend that has to** **walk behind the group when the path isn't big enough**

_"Hey Niall can you get behind us I'm getting squished" Louis asked as they were trying to get in the building past the fans_

_"Sure" Niall replied moving but not before noticing how Liam and Zayn didn't mind being squished next to each other or how Harry was basically squeezed next to Louis_

**I'm that friend that gets cut off in the conversation**

  _"So yesterday my mom called" Niall started but was interrupted by Zayn and Harry came running into the room_

_"Guy's you are never going to believe this-"  Harry said as a Niall began to tune him out and just whipped out his cell-phone_

**I'm that friend that gets left behind when I asked for them to wait for me**

_"Oh hold on guys I forgot something in the meeting room" Niall said walking back to where they had their meeting at_

_"Hey guys Paul said we need to be in the van now" Zayn said hanging up the phone as they piled into the Elevator and it closed_

_'Thanks for w- Guys?" Niall sighed looking around and shaking his head as he pressed the button to wait for the next elevator_

**I'm that friend that doesn't get invited to hang out alot**

_"So what movie are you guys gonna see?" Niall asked hoping they would take a hint and invite him_

_"I forgot what it's called but it has Kevin Hart in it so it has to be good" Liam replied_

_"Ok I'm ready Bye Ni" Louis stated giving him  a kiss on his forehead and walking out the door as the rest did the same thing and followed after him_

**I'm that friend that if I want to go to the mall or some place with a friend I have to be the one to invite people to make sure I get included**

_"So do you guys wanna go out to eat? I know this great new restaurant that has the best food and then afterwards we can go see a movie or rent one back here" Niall stated smiling_

_"Yea that sounds like fun" Zayn replied as the others agreed_

**I'll always be that friend**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! please like or comment  
> FInally finished!!!


End file.
